Tras los Puertos Grises
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: Tras la partida de Frodo, Merry, Pippin y Sam reflexionan sobre como la guerra del anillo afecto a sus vidas... Reviews por favor


**Disclaimer:** La última vez que mire no me llamaba ni J. R. R. Tolkien ni Peter Jackson así que a mi no me pertenece nada!!

**N/A:** Este mini fic se me ocurrió en el cine mientras veía el Retorno del Rey al ver las caras de los cuatro hobbits en el Dragón Verde cuando vuelven a La Comarca y no he podido evitar escribirlo. Este fic he de admitir que se basa mas en la peli que en libro por lo que debería haberlo puesto en la sección de pelis, pero como no hay sección de esdla en las pelis pues aquí se queda :P.

Dedicado a todos mis amigos, sobre todo a los que como yo piensan que Tolkien es el mejor escritor de todos los tiempos ^^

Disfrutadlo.

********************* **Merry** *******************************

Es extraño volver a La Comarca ¿sabéis? Tengo la sensación de que ya no encajamos en ella…es como si todo fuera demasiado simple. Creo que ahora entiendo la sensación que tienen otras razas al vernos, sobre todo los elfos. Para ellos somos como niños que nos regocijamos con las cosas mas simples, pueden compartir nuestro gozo, pero nunca encajarían viviendo entre nosotros…Simplemente han visto demasiado.

Todos hemos pasado por pruebas muy duras, sobre todo Frodo. La suya ha sido la peor carga de todas, pero ninguna fue fácil. Creo que nunca sabré por lo que habéis pasado Frodo y tú, Sam, por mucho que intentes explicarlo. De la misma manera que vosotros nunca llegareis a saber por lo que pasamos Pip y yo.

No estoy hablando de ser capturado por los orcos, eso en cierta manera también los sufristeis en Gondor, no digo el pensar que vas a morir, porque eso, en un momento o en otro, lo pensamos todos. No hablo del miedo al fracaso y a la victoria de Sauron pues todos pasamos por ello…Hablo de otra cosa…

Me refiero a sentirse inútil. Si, ya se diréis que todos nos hemos sentido inútiles alguna ves, pero nunca sabréis lo que es sentirse inútil de verdad, hasta que veáis morir gente a tu alrededor y no podáis ayudarlos. Que no te dejen ayudarlos simplemente porque eres un mediano, porque nunca has luchado. En ese momento entendí por lo que estaba pasando la Dama Blanca de Rohan. Ella quería luchar por los suyos, morir con ellos, pero no la dejaban…ni a mi tampoco.

Pippin se había ido con Gandalf a Gondor, por haber mirado ese palantir. Creo que nunca te dije Pip, lo mucho que me asustaste esa noche. ¡Podías haber muerto zoquete! ¡Y todo por tu insaciable curiosidad! No sabes lo que fue verte gritar de dolor en el suelo y no poder hacer nada, no saber como ayudarte. Estaba asustado y enfadado conmigo mismo por no saber que hacer y al oír que ahora Sauron iba tras de ti me asuste y enfade aun mas. ¿Era necesario poner tu vida y la de todos en peligro por simple curiosidad?

He dicho que entonces me asuste, pero no fue nada comparado con la batalla de Pelennor. Ver morir gente por todos lados, sabían que eran menos que el ejercito de Sauron, pero aun así luchaban, simplemente porque no se someterían a Sauron. Antes era preferible la muerte. Aun no se como fui capaz de atacar al Rey Brujo, fue la cosa mas temeraria y valiente que hice, o haré en toda mi vida.

Nunca volveré a sentir lo que sentí frente a la Puerta Negra, desafiando con el resto a Sauron, sabiendo que íbamos a morir, que no había esperanza. Pero lo hicimos. ¿Por qué? te preguntaras Sam, simplemente porque confiábamos en vosotros. No quedaba mas esperanza que vosotros. Teníamos fe y sabíamos que necesitabais que algo distrajera al Gran Ojo. Y ahí fuimos, a distraerle…Por suerte todo salio bien y aquí estamos todos de nuevo, pero tengo la sensación de que mientras el mundo no ha cambiado nosotros si…Me siento un poco fuera de lugar ¿sabéis a que me refiero?

************** **Pippin****************

Entiendo a que te refieres Merry, a veces La Comarca resulta…no sé…demasiado alegre quizás. Ya sé que yo no soy la persona más seria de la Tierra Media pero aun así…

Dices que no entiendo lo mucho que te asuste la noche del palantir. ¿Sabes lo que me asuste yo al verte moribundo en la llanura de Pelennor? Pensé que habías muerto, cuando te vi hablar, el alivio casi me ahoga y no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

Yo también sentí la impotencia. La impotencia de ver como la locura de un senescal manda a su propio hijo a la muerte. La impotencia al ver el dolor de Faramir al partir y no conseguir que su padre sea capaz de decirle alguna palabra de cariño. La impotencia al ver que los hombres prefieren cumplir las palabras de su Senescal, aunque este loco, que creer a un mediano cuando les dice que el hijo del Senescal sigue vivo…

También, como todos, sentí el miedo a morir. Yo no soy tan valiente como tu Merry, a mi me asustaba la batalla, no me veía preparado para luchar, ni siquiera por defender lo que amo…Ahora veo las cosas de otro modo, si no fuera así, nunca habría ido delante de la Puerta Negra. Nunca sentí tanto miedo como cuando vi esa puerta abrirse y salir todos esos orcos, pero allí estaba y si hubiera que volver a hacerlo lo haría…

Pero al volver a La Comarca, me sorprendió que todo siguiera igual…No parecía correcto que nada hubiera cambiado cuando nosotros lo habíamos hecho…No se si eso tiene sentido, ya sabéis que nunca fui un hobbit con tendencias filosóficas, prefiero una buena jarra de cerveza y hierba para pipa…pero la sensación sigue estando ahí…

************* **Sam ***************

En cierta forma entiendo lo que queréis decir. A pesar de que ahora tengo lo que desee: una familia con  Rosita a veces siento que no termino de encajar…Que el mundo no puede ser tan feliz cuando han pasado tantas cosas…

Quizás no sepa lo que es sentirse inútil en una batalla, pero si se lo que es ver como un amigo tuyo se consume sin poder ayudarle. Eso también es sentirse inútil, impotente. Vosotros no visteis al señor Frodo en la montaña del Destino, luchando contra el poder del Anillo, temiendo verle convertido en un ser parecido a ese Gollum, verle cuando su fortaleza flaqueaba y cuando volvía a ser el señor Frodo que siempre había conocido…no habré sentido el dolor de  una espada o del Hálito Negro pero he sentido el dolor de la impotencia y de las sospechas…Mi cuerpo curo sus heridas, pero las del alma no curan tan fácilmente…

No sé quizás el señor Frodo tenia razón en lo que dijo cuando se despidió de nosotros en los Puertos Grises: Hemos salvado La Comarca, pero no para el…y quizás tampoco la salvamos completamente para nosotros….

Quizás, simplemente sea eso…

*********************************************

Bueno hasta aquí todo, espero que os haya gustado. 

El Hálito Negro no se menciona en la película, pero cualquiera que haya leído el libro sabe a que me refiero. Es la herida que se sufre al atacar a un Názgul y hace que te adentres en la Sombra (lo mismo que sufre Frodo cuando es herido por los Názgul). Espero que eso lo aclare :P

Dejadme reviews que siempre son muy bien recibidas

Muchos besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^


End file.
